


I didn't know aliens could get sick?

by Jellyjelloo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alien Gerard Way, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyjelloo/pseuds/Jellyjelloo
Summary: Sick!Alien!Gerard and Human!Caretaker!Frank





	I didn't know aliens could get sick?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the characters are ooc this is my first fanfiction :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys like this I might make more chapters!

"Hey Ray have you seen Gerard anywhere lately?" Frank asked Ray "No I haven't seen him since this morning I think he's in his bedroom if you wanna go talk to him" Ray said. Frank nodded as he got up and went to Gerard's bedroom, once he got to his bedroom he knocked on the door a couple of seconds later Gerard opened the door "Oh hi frank" Gerard said. Frank noticed that Gerard was a lot paler than usual and that his arm was wrapped around his stomach "Are you alright Gee?" Frank asked "No" Was all the alien said "is you're stomach bothering you?" Frank asked Gerard didn't have time to respond before he dashed into the bathroom. Frank followed Gerard into the bathroom as he watched as Gerard started to gag Frank walked over behind him and started to rub his back, quickly after Gerard started to vomit once he stopped he turned around and snuggled up into Franks chest. Frank started to cooed softly to the alien "Am I dying Frank?" Gerard asked, looking up at him "No looks like you caught some bug" Frank explained "are you done Gee?" Gerard nodded. Frank gave Gerard a cup of water and asked for him to clean out his mouth once Gerard did that Frank picked him up "do you want to go to you're bed or the couch?" Frank asked "Bed" Gerard wimpred. Frank carred Gerard to his bed just as Frank was about to leave Gerard asked "can you stay with me Frankie?" Frank Turned around and went under the covers with Gerard. "My stomach feels weird is this normal?" Gerard complained "well not really but it usually just means you're sick" Frank said "Here I can help you" Frank pulled up Gerard's shirt and started to rub his tummy as it gurgled under his palm Gerard immediately relaxed, snuggling up to Frank "Thank you Frank" Gerard said "you're welcome" Frank replied. Gerard started to fall asleep as Frank held him "here go to sleep I'll give you some medicine in the morning" Frank said as Gerard started to fall asleep, not long after Frank fell asleep still cuddled up to Gerard.


End file.
